Kikuchi discloses a catalyst system for on-board reforming of methanol using catalytic partial combustion and decomposition of methanol in J. Japan Petrol. Inst., (23, (5), 328-333 (1980)). For example, at start up with cold exhaust gases, methanol is converted by exothermic partial combustion that is then changed to decomposition by cutting off the air supply to the reformer when the catalyst bed is warmed up sufficiently and hot exhaust gases become available.
Greiner et al discloses an engine cold start with dissociated methanol system. Greiner uses thermal decomposition of methanol to products that include hydrogen in order to start an internal combustion engine.
Freeman U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,919 discloses a liquid fuel gasifier wherein liquid fuel is heated by contact with the exhaust gas in a heat exchanger.
Gendron U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,800 discloses a system to convert liquid fuel to gas for an internal combustion engine.
Hough et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,512 discloses an electrically powered liquid fuel vaporizer for an internal combustion engine.
Brandt et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,019 discloses a fuel heating apparatus for heating fuel for an internal combustion engine to raise the temperature thereof prior to the passage of fuel into the engine for combustion. The system uses an auxiliary heater which maintains the fuel and cooling medium heated in the chamber when the engine is not in operation to facilitate starting of a cold engine.
Noguchi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,620 discloses a fuel reforming system for an internal combustion engine including a fuel reforming reactor vessel containing a catalyst for facilitating a catalytic reformation of the mixture into a reformed gas mixture rich with free hydrogen.